Meraks Last Stand
by AudaciousMentalist
Summary: Hey, I'm Merak, your typical super-powered, 13 year-old, genius! so, i'm bored and thought i'd write a short recount of yesterdays bout. still surprised i'm alive! if you read it, Kudos to you my friend! if not, meh, i dont mind. anyway, this is Merak, signing off.


Whew! What a day huh?

Woke up this mornin', had a little scrap with viper, slept for 3 hours, got woke up by a blaring alarm, got sent to this trash-heap of a facility...

And now im fighting for my life... funny how things work out, eh?

"it's over adept scum! Your time in this world is over!"

Oh god he's talking to me...what was his name again? Co...Copen? sorry was too uninterested to learn it...

What is wrong with this guy? I heard about him from Jota but he never said he was this much of an asshole! What kind of guy hunts down adepts simply because he can!?

Besides, Sumeragi's intentions are totally pure! Right!?

"it's time for you to die!" he said...again.

So far, this guy has been able to avoid my wormhole tricks, points to you, Sir Psycho, but can you dodge this?!

 **Light whose fell pillars/Leave rifts in the wider world/And lead it toward ruin!**

 **Lazy Laser!** (sick name, I know)

Oh! Guess I haven't spoken yet, huh? Welp, here goes nothin'

"see if you can dodge this! Named it myself, by the way, no need to be jealous"

That sounded cool...right?

Anyway, FIRE!

*Fires Lazy Laser into a wormhole*

"hmm? Was that supposed to hit me, adept?"

Now, just gotta re-direct it...ohoho this is gonna be great!

"enough! I will end this! **Flickering Photons/Lend me Power to fell all/Who sully Justice! Lightspeed Rush!"**

Huh!? Isn't that...Jotas power!?

What the-?! Im trying to keep track of him but he's moving so dam quickly! I can't re-direct my laser like this!

Wait...it looks like he's slowing down...it looks like he'll end up...

Right...behind my floatingCHAIROHMYGOD!

*Merak is kicked in the face...hard, cutting off his laser*

GAH, dammit! What the hell was that for!?

Grrrrrr, he even cut off my septima! How hard is that armour anyways?!

"hmmm, how convenient for me... so long scum!"

Eh? What's convenient?

I looked behind me. My wormhole was still open.

Um

Lemme clarify... I haven't opened up another wormhole yet... meaning it's just empty space...and I dont have my septima on...

Crap.

The last thing I saw was that smug guy smirking at me before the blue rims of my wormhole sealed up, leaving me into complete darkness. Dammit I'm too young for this!

Surprisingly, there was a floor, or, you know, something you could stand on, not like a wood floor or anything, that I knelt down on, taking in what just happened.

I tried to summon my septima again but I just, couldn't. It felt like my glaive had been completely shattered, not a nice feeling at all.

I began to feel tears welling up in my eyes, thinking to myself "this is it huh? Im gonna die in here aren't I? Not even a chance to say one last goodbye to the gang? Killed by some asshat?"

I surveyed the darkness around me, hoping to find a way out.

Nothing.

Dammit! Dammitdammitdammit!

Then I heard something...some kind of...ticking noise.

Or more like whirring!

I looked down at my wristwatch and its hands were going crazy! Like, hours passing in seconds type crazy!

Does...time pass differently here?

I checked my hair and, surely enough, you could practically _**see**_ it growing little by little!

Whoa! Time passes differently in my wormholes! That's news to me!

Feeling a surge of excitement (trust me, this is a miracle) a began to look around for an exit more thoroughly!

Huh...that sounded better in my head...

Wait a second! Is that...IS THAT...

A WORMHOLE?!

Hallelujah! I found my way out!

I ran towards it like there was no tomorrow!(another miracle for me) and dived through the newly-opened wormhole.

After tumbling on the floor and bruising my head a bit, ouch, I looked up and around me in utter delight.

To find myself...between two people...fighting each other...

"W-What the-? My Lazy Laser septimal power brought YOU out?!" said a familiar voice

"u-uh... Is this your ace Copen?" said another

Oh...my...god. im in-between Copen and Gunvolt fighting each other...

They looked at me with faces of pure shock, mixed with a little disgust for extra spicy reactions!

U-Um... well...

At least I'm alive!

 **THE END**


End file.
